The Potions Master
by Phylli
Summary: It starts with boredom then a book then a demon then...all hell breaks loose.Ryo was just an ordinary teen with a love for words.She didnt know it'd get her into trouble or on the badside of a PO-ED fire demon.Oh, what is a girl to do!Preview up!


Prologue:Just A Taste

"Is everything okay Ryo, dear?"

Grand father asked as he peeked through my bedroom. His wrinkled face was scrunched with concern and his beady eyes narrowed. I smiled from my place on the bed stretching the muscles until it heart was beating erratically and I was pretty sure even Grandpa's impaired ears could hear my heart trying to make a jailbreak from my ribcage.

"Uh, yeah Gramps," I laughed shakily as I looked up briefly from the random book in my quaking hands. The poor book was getting sweat stains. Grandpa's already narrowed eyes were now sniping me as he watched me shake and laugh at completely random parts of the book even though I could hardly read beyond the smudged ink. I must've look hideously weird and suspicious right about then but I hardly cared and only wished for Gramps to the look on his face I can tell it was going to be a while.

"Oh nothing,just thought I'd heard something ,"the old man said as he leans against the door still looking at me and my room suspiciously as if expecting something completely out of place to pop out. My eyes dart toward my closed closet door for a second.

_You have no idea._

I smiled nervously to myself.

"Like what Grandpa, I didn't hear anything," I lied as I sat up closer to the edge of my bed until my feet were pressed against my stealthily placed comforter. Underneath said cloth, there was a slight damp feeling and a hard brick like object. I winced, at the thought of the spilled potion and book just mere feet away from my to mention the leprechaun looking thing in my closet.

I was in deep shit.

Self consciously I pressed the book deeper under my bed and prayed Gramps didn't notice.

Well Ryo, Grandpa started, squeezing himself through my door(and giving my room an eyeful sweep) "it sounded like a voice, a male voice," he muttered darkly while giving me a look. I sighed reflexively. We've had this conversation before.

"Really Grandpa, there is no guy(LIAR LIAR) in my never has been and for all I know never will be. "

I'm not Mom you know, I thought to add but decided against it. My mother may have been a tramp in her teen years but she had cleaned up considerably well now…for the most part anyway. Grandpa continued his scrutiny.

"Yeah, I suppose", he muttered uncertainly. He still didn't look like he wanted to leave. I growled to myself, resisting the urge to push the old man out my room. He was my grandfather after all and I loved him but this paternal crap was working my nerves.

All he needs is a push Ryo, I told myself trying to ground out my own anxiety.

"Well if you don't believe me, Gramps you could always search the room," I tell him with a sweep of my arms as a burst of inspiration came over me. Reverse psychology baby!It was full proof! Make him think that everything was fine then he'll leave me alone and I'll be home fr-

My thoughts stopped short as I watched the old man walk straight towards my closet.

Holy crap!

I was on my feet before he could even open the door.

"Grandpa wa-"

It was too late.

The door had been opened.

I closed my eyes waiting for a bloodcurdling scream or a snarl at the most but all I heard was my grandfathers held breath and sigh.

"Thank God", he murmured before turning around and beaming at me.

"Well it seems there nothing here," he laughed nervously as he grinned. His eyes were scrunched and non-seeing as I gaped at couldn't see my surprised expression.

Where the hell had he gone, I thought frantically.

I was half tempted to tear down the closet myself, just to find the leprechaun/midget thing. I was sure I had shoved him in there. He couldn't have run off ,right? The door was closed.

As I stared at my Grandfather with my mind whirling and mouth gaping, my eyes trailed upward past Gramps head and onto the dark shadowy top shelf of my I saw made me want to shrierk and my hair stand on end.

Large,alien eyes, the color of blood peered down at me from the shelf with a glare that would likely give me freezer burn if it stared long enough. Underneath said eyes was a metallic flash of white and a faint growl that seemed to shake the air. Luckily, Grandpa a didn't seem to notice. He was too busy laughing to himself and apologizing.

"Sorry, Ryo but you k now with your mother and all-"

His voice trailed off as a light ding sound was heard downstairs followed by a couple of voices. "Hello?"

Grandpa froze for a second before wobbling towards the door.

Sorry Ryo I got customers he yelped as he made his way down to his store and potential money closed my door with a loud bang and I was left alone with nothing but myself and the growling mound at the top of my closet.

_Oy vey! What have I gotten myself into!_

_ Okay!So this is just a taste(stares at beginning chapter name)of what is to please tell me what you think and so on. Dont be shy!:D _


End file.
